


Spring Break

by thatmitchsentho



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, spring break au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: Beca Mitchell is spending spring break DJing in Florida and she sets herself one rule - do not under any circumstances sleep with any patrons of the bar you're playing at. It only takes a couple of days for her to not only break the rule but fling it out the window when she meets Chloe Beale. They hit it off and spend two weeks getting to know each other in the most intimate sense. Both don't like the idea of limiting it to a spring fling but there are literal thousands of miles between them. What's a pair of girls in love to do?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I have no idea how long spring break actually is. It's not a thing that's done here in Australia. I just guessed two weeks because that's commonly what the break between terms is.

Beca Mitchell took a moment to look up from the mixing desk to observe the dancing crowd in front of her. It was the third night of spring break and the third consecutive night she had played this club. There was a good crowd though - apparently people liked her sets a lot.  
  
She paused as her eyes hit three of the club patrons. She recognised them. It wasn't hard - all three were extremely attractive. A classic looking and clearly natural blonde with a great ass and soft smile. A really tall brunette with - Beca wasn't even going to deny it - a seriously hot body and legs for days. It seemed like they were together, they had left wrapped around each other in some form the last two nights. But it wasn't either of them she was interested in.  
  
The redhead. Fiery red curls only further setting off the crystal clear and bright blue eyes. She had sun kissed skin and, as Beca was learning, a sway to her hips that should be outlawed. In a sea of over-intoxicated spring breakers, the trio stood out, but none more so than the redhead.  
  
She realised she'd been staring too long when a perfectly shaped eyebrow cocked up over one of those gorgeous eyes. Beca knew she'd been sprung so she offered a wink and a smile. The redhead grinned at her and immediately turned to her friends. Beca busied herself with the music for a few moments as the song transitioned and she laid a breakdown, but when she looked up all three were staring at her. She raised her own eyebrow at the trio, the brunette immediately turning to the redhead.  
  
She lost sight of them for a few minutes and concentrated on her job - making sure the atmosphere in the room stayed up. She couldn't afford to bomb this gig. Playing spring break was a pretty big deal for someone like Beca - someone with zero exposure who wanted to start making a name for herself. She had about forty minutes left.  
  
She caught sight of the trio dancing a few times, the redhead lost in a world of her own while her friends toed the line between PG and get-a-room. She didn't care, they looked pretty happy from where she stood. But the redhead threw a couple of flirtatious glances her way, and she felt her heart rate increase.  
  
She'd made herself a promise not to hook up with any of the students down here over spring break, but for her Beca would make an exception. She finished up her set and made way for the next DJ before scanning the room. She smiled as she spotted the redhead by the bar, minus her friends. She pushed her way through the throng and walked up to the bar, one of the bartenders tossing her a bottle of water.  
  
"Hi," Beca said. "Where'd your friends go?" The redhead turned around and Beca felt herself bite down on her lip. The girl was even more gorgeous up close, and she didn't seem drunk.  
  
"Headed back to the apartment before they got arrested for doing something indecent in public," the girl said.  
  
"I'm Beca Mitchell."  
  
"Chloe Beale," she replied, holding out her hand for Beca to shake. "I really like your music."  
  
"Thank you," Beca said. "I'm glad to hear that."  
  
"Are you playing here every night?"  
  
"I switch to the Pacific Hotel next week," Beca said. "You and your friends should drop by."  
  
"Good, I'd hate to show up and you not be here," Chloe said. Beca met her eyes.  
  
"Tell me, Chloe, would you like to get out of here?" she asked.  
  
"I really would," the redhead said, running her fingertips along Beca's inner arm.  
  
"Have you been drinking?" Beca asked.  
  
"I had two, literally," Chloe said. "I told Bree and Stacie they could have tonight to get properly drunk and I'd stay sober-ish. It's their six month anniversary."  
  
"Cute," Beca said. "I just wanted to make sure you-"  
  
"Am I sober enough to consent to sexual activity?" Chloe asked. "Yes. But it's nice that you're so concerned. It's spring break, everyone is shitfaced."  
  
"But I still have to be able to live with myself in the morning," Beca said. "And if you were too wasted, it would be a hard no from me, regardless of how gorgeous I think you are." The redhead beamed.  
  
"You think I'm gorgeous?" Beca pulled the redhead in toward her, gently pushing some of her hair back and speaking in a low tone almost directly into her ear.  
  
"Come on, Chloe, you know you are," she said. "But if you really must know, yes, I do think you're gorgeous. And I'm about ready to leave." The DJs hand lightly enclosed her wrist, thumb running softly over her skin.  
  
"Let's go," Chloe said.  
  
They ended up back at Beca's apartment - not technically, but it was a holiday place for a friend of her moms. It was closer to the club though and, as Chloe pointed out, they wouldn't be interrupting whatever Aubrey and Stacie were doing. Beca unlocked the door and ushered Chloe inside, before kicking off her shoes and dropping her keys on the small table.  
  
"This is nice," Chloe said, looking around. But she wasn't there to discuss interior design, so as Beca slid her arms around her from behind, she tilted her neck so the other girl's lips had more room to move. The redhead sighed as Beca's teeth grazed over her neck and then spun in her arms so she could meet her in their first fiery kiss.  
  
It was hard and hot and Chloe was surprised at the dominance the smaller girl was displaying as they made their way toward the bedroom. She was very much used to being in charge during sexual encounters but as she tried to push back and claim the upper hand, she found herself flat on her back on the bed. Beca straddled her legs for a moment, stripping off her shirt and unbuckling her belt, unzipping her jeans.  
  
The brunette was looking down at the girl beneath her. She was beyond sexy, with her tousled hair and little blue dress.  
  
"Just so you know," Beca said, "I don't make a habit of this. Picking up patrons. In fact, I go out of my way not to. I had a rule and everything."  
  
"So what changed your mind tonight?" Chloe asked.  
  
"There is something incredibly hypnotic about the sway of your hips as you dance. And I was dying to know how that translated to the bedroom," Beca said. Chloe pulled her down and reconnected their lips. She could feel Beca's hand inching up her thigh and she wasn't going to be precious. She wanted the DJ bad.  
  
She'd noticed her the first time they'd been to that particular club. Stacie had even made a joke about her, knowing Chloe had a thing for a bad girl. The dark eyeliner, the steady nod of her head and movements of her hands as she played, Chloe was a goner.  
  
So she rolled slightly to one side so Beca could get the zipper on her dress down, her hands pushing at Beca's jeans when she hovered over her. The brunette helped wriggle them off and her eyes tracked to the flat, toned stomach of the redhead.  
  
"Off," Chloe said, fingers sliding into the waistband of her underwear. The two of them hurriedly undressed each other and then Beca settled on top of her. Their kisses were still deep and fiery, the brunette not afraid to use her teeth on Chloe's lower lip. Their hands sought out each other's bodies - backs, shoulders, breasts, abdomens and further down, every gesture a learning curve. Beca left a lingering, tongue heavy kiss on Chloe's lips, and the redhead felt fingers slowly entering her.  
  
They were sure and steady, curling up just a little, and Chloe gasped. Beca was watching her, and seeing her ecstatic reaction, she began to pump the fingers slowly. Chloe moaned as the DJ let her thumb catch her clit with every couple of strokes, her mouth latching onto a nipple.  Chloe cried out when Beca pulled her fingers all the way out, ready to protest, but changed her mind when she felt her tongue. The smaller woman's tongue lazily made circles around her opening before concentrating on her clit, the fingers making their way back inside her.  
  
Chloe was only able to pant loudly with every stroke, almost a shriek, Beca's arm moving still with a steady pace and just the right amount of force. She felt herself approaching orgasm, hips rising up off the bed to match the strokes at their peak. When it hit her, she bit down on her lip to mask the scream, Beca's tongue still slowly cleaning up the aftermath. Chloe just sucked in breath after breath until she was able to move again.  
  
She swiftly pinned the brunette to the bed, wasting no time in running her nails down the DJ's body. She was petite once the flannel had been discarded, soft and pale in stark contrast to her dark and rough appearance. But her boobs, though. They were an impressive feature, that was for sure.  
  
"Stop staring and touch me already," the DJ commanded. Chloe happily complied, though she threw in a bite to the smaller woman's neck as a punishment for her tone. The DJ enjoyed it though, and Chloe soon found herself kissing her way down the other girl's body, occasionally letting her teeth sink in to the clear white skin.  
  
She eventually lay with her head between Beca's legs and hooked the brunette's knees over her shoulders. She could see straight into Beca's face, the smaller woman's eyes dark and hooded.  
  
She made it her mission not to separate from Beca's pussy until she was coming. And the DJ was sensitive, the frantic movements of her tongue made the smaller woman buck hard. But Chloe kept a hold of her until she felt her entire body tense and the legs either side of her head squeezed hard as she came. Chloe released her and fell down onto the bed.  
  
"Oh lord," Beca said. "God damn."  
  
"That about sums it up," Chloe said. "I need water."  
  
"Let me get you some," Beca said, and she made her way to the kitchen, returning with two bottles of water.  
  
"Thanks," Chloe said. "So what's your protocol?"  
  
"Protocol?" Beca asked. "Like am I kicking you out?"  
  
"Yeah," Chloe said. "Because if that's the case-"  
  
"No, you can totally stay," Beca said. "Text your friends so they know you're okay, sleep here for a couple hours and I'll drive you home in the morning, maybe even buy you breakfast."  
  
"Can I see you again, though?"  
  
"I really hope so," Beca said. "Because you're hot, and great in bed."  
  
"You don't do so bad either," Chloe said. "I'll just text Bree." She got up and dug through her purse.  
  
"Which one's which?" Beca asked. "Bree and Stacie was it?"  
  
"Stacie's the brunette," Chloe said. "Bree is Aubrey, the blonde. She's my best friend. But we all go to school together. Bree and I are juniors, Stace is a freshman." She finished sending the text and lay back down on the bed.

  
"What are you studying?"  
  
"English," Chloe said simply.  
  
"Huh. My dad teaches English," Beca said.  
  
"Stace and Bree are both super-brains," Chloe continued. "Bree's lining herself up for med school and Stace is like, really into space so she's studying astrophysics."  
  
"Astrophysics!?" Beca exclaimed. "Holy shit."  
  
"Are you in school?"  
  
"I'm taking music," Beca said. "But I'm backing it with a teaching degree."  
  
"Oh? You want to teach?"  
  
"More a compromise with my dad," Beca said. "He wouldn't let me just take music so he said if I took teaching as well he'd be okay with it." Chloe's phone buzzed on the nightstand.  
  
"That's just Bree saying she expects to hear from me before eight am or she's coming looking for me," Chloe said. "I'll set an alarm for seven thirty."  
  
"At least your friends give a shit about your welfare." Beca began tugging the blanket up. Chloe regarded her for a moment.  
  
"Uh... I'm a bit of a hugger,” she said. "There’s a good chance at some point in the night I’ll end up wrapped around you. I don’t want you to freak out if that happens.”

 

“Oh,” Beca said. “Okay. I won’t. But I appreciate the warning.”

 

They both managed a couple hours sleep, both of them waking as Chloe’s phone went off with her seven thirty am reminder to text Aubrey. She blearily unwrapped her arms from around Beca’s body and texted her best friend back. Then she sat up.

 

“I should probably head back and see what the girls had planned for today,” she said.

 

“Feel free to take a shower,” Beca said. Chloe looked down at the smaller woman next to her. She was ridiculously attractive even with the smudged makeup and sleep-ruined hair.

 

“I think we should make it a shower for two,” she said, running fingertip up her thigh. Beca’s eyes grew clearer.

 

“I like the sound of that.” She scrambled out of bed and led Chloe toward the bathroom. They managed to actually wash in the shower as well, and Beca kept good on her promise to take Chloe home, offering to drive her and buy breakfast for her and her friends. Chloe’s only problem was what she was going to wear. Last night’s dress would be so obviously walk-of-shame this morning.

 

“I got an idea,” Beca said. She tugged a light blue button down out of her dresser and tossed it to Chloe. It made the dress far less club-appropriate, and once she’d tamed her hair into a messy bun she looked perfect.

 

“Wow,” Beca said. “You’re kind of ridiculous with the being attractive.”

 

“Says you,” Chloe said. “Come on. The girls will wonder where we are.” Beca drove her back to the holiday apartment they were staying in, swinging past a diner to buy everyone breakfast, Chloe insisting she join them. When they got back to the apartment, Chloe and Stacie were waiting for them.

 

“Beca Mitchell, meet Stacie Conrad and Aubrey Posen,” she said. “Bree, Stace, this is Beca.”

 

“Nice to meet you both,” Beca said.

 

“Sorry we didn’t hang around last night,” Stacie said. “Good set though.”

 

“Thanks,” Beca said. “And happy six month anniversary.”

 

“Thanks,” Aubrey said. Chloe had unpacked the hashbrowns, waffles and bacon and eggs, Beca passing out coffee to the others.

 

After they enjoyed breakfast together, Beca said she had to go. She wanted to fine tune a few things for her set that night, and she also wanted to catch a few more hours sleep. Chloe offered to walk her down to where her car was parked, so Beca said goodbye to Aubrey and Stacie and they headed out.

 

“So you’re coming by tonight, right?” Beca said. “I wanna see you again.”

 

“See me again or see me naked again?” Chloe teased, leaning in toward Beca.

 

“I don’t see why the two are mutually exclusive,” Beca said. “I wouldn’t turn down seeing you again, but ideally I want to take you to bed and fuck you so thoroughly you can’t walk until morning.” Chloe let out a surprised murmur and kissed her heatedly. Beca’s hands slid up the back of Chloe’s thighs and she felt Chloe’s teeth bite into her lower lip.

 

“That better be a promise,” Chloe said. “Go. I’ll see you later.”

 

They both kept good on their promises, Chloe showing up at the club, and Beca taking her home and back to bed. Chloe was indeed sore in the morning, thighs aching a little from their very rigorous activities the night before.

 

It became a pattern for the rest of the break. Even after Beca switched to her second venue, Chloe would show up and Beca would take her home and bed her. In the morning, she’d buy the redhead breakfast and return her to her friends. Chloe was loving this arrangement. Beca was an animal in bed. She’d had a number of lovers before, not a disturbing amount but enough that she considered herself a decent judge, and Beca ranked at the top of the list. She was small, but she was both deceptively strong and concentrated in her attentions.

 

Beca was equally satisfied. Chloe was beautiful, sexy as hell, and a skilled and enthusiastic bed partner. It wasn’t hard to get fired up watching her on the dancefloor as she worked, the sway of her hips and flirtatious gazes making her want to push her up against the nearest available surface and have her way with her. The only problem being was that the break was drawing to an end. Chloe was going to go back to school, wherever that was, and she was having to go back to her own school. She didn’t know exactly where Chloe went to school, only that it was in Georgia. It didn’t help matters that Beca was currently in school in Washington State.

 

Beca was enjoying dinner with Chloe and her friends at a restaurant by the beach before they all went about getting ready for their respective nights. She liked the redhead’s friends, they were funny and level headed and generally just nice people. They didn’t treat Beca like some weird creepy interloper, just someone that Chloe was enjoying spending time with. There was only two days left of spring break, and both Beca and Chloe were pretending that it wasn’t happening. As Chloe excused herself to use the bathroom, Aubrey and Stacie immediately latched onto Beca.

 

“So spring break is almost over,” Aubrey said. “What are you and Chloe planning on doing about that?”

 

“We haven’t talked about it,” Beca said. “I mean, it’s pretty obvious that I dig her. But you guys are going back to college and I’m going off to school as well. And I’ve never really been one to handle long distance. Something tells me someone as tactile as Chloe wouldn’t be able to handle it either.”

 

“You’ve got a point,” Stacie said. “So what you guys are just gonna let it go?”

 

“I don’t know,” Beca said. “I’ll talk to her, though. Tonight. I don’t want her to think this was just nothing. It’s been really great. But sometimes shit just doesn’t line up right when you want it to.” Beca drifted off into silence, and the two other girls didn’t push any more, especially considering Chloe had rejoined the table.

 

Beca said goodbye not long after, heading home to shower and get herself ready for her shift that night. Chloe walked her to her car, leaving a searing kiss on her lips first. But the redhead could tell things weren’t right.

 

“Hey, is everything okay?” Chloe asked. “You seem… blue.”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Beca said. “Promise. I’ll catch you at the club. Staying with me tonight?”

 

“Oh yeah,” Chloe said leadingly. Beca leaned in and kissed her again before she got in her car. As she drove away she got lost in a bit of a daydream about what it might be like to actually be in a relationship with Chloe instead of just some spring break romance. But she shook herself out of it. It wasn’t gonna happen. Chloe was gonna go home and she was the kind of girl that wouldn’t stay on the market til next spring break. Even if Beca was going to be back at spring break.

 

After her shift, and after she and Chloe had headed back to the apartment and into bed, Beca was idly stroking Chloe’s hair as the redhead was nestled into her shoulder.

 

“Spring break is almost over,” Chloe said suddenly.

 

“Yeah,” Beca said.

 

“I’m not like… expecting anything,” Chloe said. “I mean, we probably both knew this wasn’t going to be a thing after spring break. I’m not good at long distance.”

 

“Neither am I,” Beca volunteered. “And we’re a long way away from each other.”

 

“But this has been nice,” Chloe said. “Better than nice.”

 

“It has for me, too,” Beca said. “I just wish we’d met under different circumstances and been able to see what we could have been. But yeah, this has been really great.”

 

“Sometimes things just don’t line up no matter how much you want them to,” Chloe said, and despite the moment Beca smiled. They were so in sync without even trying.

 

“Yeah, something like that,” she said, before tugging Chloe up to kiss her, suddenly wanting the redhead all over again.

 

The next night was almost bittersweet. Chloe seemed a little teary from the minute she saw Beca at the club, and Beca didn’t exactly feel great either. Aubrey and Stacie tried their best to cheer her up, but she declined drinks and sat by the booth just watching Beca with adoring eyes.

 

When they left the club, Beca said goodbye to Aubrey and Stacie, who were looking at the pair of them sympathetically. Instead of going straight back to Beca’s apartment they took some time to walk along the moonlit beach for a while, not even knowing what to say to each other. They did eventually head home and into bed, dragging out a long, last round together, before Beca wrapped her arms around the older girl and held her tight while they slept.

 

She woke very early the next morning, snapped out of sleep by the sound of a door closing. She sat bolt upright and realised that Chloe had gone. She stumbled out of bed and spotted a note on the kitchen counter.

 

_Thanks for the best two weeks ever. xxx Chloe_

Beca ran back into the bedroom and tugged some shorts and a tank on before racing out of the apartment, not even bothering to close the door. She got to the street just as Chloe was about to get into a taxi.

 

“Chloe!” she called. The redhead stopped and turned. “Chloe, wait.” The redhead flashed a tiny smile at the other girl, tousled hair, smudged makeup, barefoot with her tank on inside out. 

 

“Beca, let’s not make this harder than it is,” she said. Beca just looked at her with a lump rising in her throat. She didn’t understand why this felt like a monumental breakup when in reality they’d only been having sex for two weeks. So she nodded, but she took Chloe by the hand and then leaned in and kissed her one last time.

 

“Travel safe, okay?” she said. Chloe nodded.

 

“Maybe things will line up for us one day,” the redhead said and promptly slid into the cab. Beca couldn’t be sure but she could swear that Chloe had let out a sob before it drove away. She headed back upstairs feeling slightly sick and made some strong black coffee.

 

A really big part of her wanted to just chase Chloe down, but that wasn’t what they agreed to. It’d be sadistic to try and force a long distance relationship when they were two and a half thousand miles apart. She had to let this girl go. It had only been two weeks, she reminded herself. And she kept reminding herself of that as she took her shower, cleaned the apartment and began getting ready to leave to go back to Washington the next day.

 

Chloe had remained steadfastly silent as they’d packed and left for the airport. Both Stacie and Aubrey had hugged her but refrained from making any comments lest she burst into tears. She pretended to sleep on the flight home to avoid talking and then retired straight to her bedroom without so much as saying three words to anyone. She didn’t talk about Beca again, only once saying to Aubrey that she would eventually be okay she just needed some time to get it behind her.

 

Beca thought of Chloe often. She’d been a bright spot in a fairly grey kind of existence for her. Fitting, given her bright red hair, bright blue eyes. But as the months wore on, she was able to think about her without kicking herself for letting her go.

 

Halfway through the last term of the academic year, Beca’s father announced that he was being transferred to a new university and that if she expected free tuition, she should prepare to come along. The transfer in itself wasn’t difficult - she was making good grades. The new school was in Atlanta, which brought a slight pang to her chest. Chloe was from Georgia. It wouldn’t be so far away any more. She thought about checking out Chloe’s Facebook to see if the redhead was close to Atlanta, but talked herself out of it. No way would someone like Chloe still be single. It’d just be brutal to see a picture of her on some other girl’s arm.

 

She was on campus at Barden University soon enough and was wandering around to see what kind of music related activities she might be able to get involved in while she was there. She rebuffed a pair of boys with curly hair from her building after they invited her to hang out and watch Star Wars (no thank you), and slid her headphones on to drown out the crowd.

 

She got so lost in her wandering and the music that she accidentally collided with a tall body. Tugging the headphones down, she was completely prepared to apologise profusely, when she realised that she recognized that body. Great body. Legs for days. 

 

“Stacie?” she managed. Her heart began to thump erratically. If Stacie was here, then theoretically - no, that was crazy. There had to be dozens of university campuses in Georgia it would be too insane to think… Chloe. Chloe. It was all she could think about. Chloe.

 

“Oh my god,” Stacie said. “Beca? I thought you lived in Washington.”

 

“Transferred,” Beca said. “My family moved here.” They fell silent for a beat but the other girl spoke soon enough.

 

“She hasn’t even been on a date since spring break,” Stacie said, reading the obvious look on her face. “She says she’s fine, but she can’t even look at another girl. Not since you.”

 

“I wanted to check her Facebook when I found out I was coming here, but I didn’t think for a second someone like her would stay single,” Beca said. “So she’s here?”

 

“Come with me,” Stacie said with a smile. They headed toward the other end of the quad, through swarms of students. Eventually Stacie pointed to a pop up stall advertising an acapella group called The Barden Bellas. Beca took a few more steps until she spotted her. Arm full of flyers, charming smile trying to entice the people passing by into stopping. It took a moment but she turned and spotted Beca, her jaw dropping. She lost her grip on the flyers and they scattered, causing Aubrey to say something in annoyance but it was silenced once she saw what Chloe was staring at.

 

They awkwardly made their way toward each other. Beca was still reeling from the sheer coincidence of it all. Chloe was right there, close enough to touch. She tried to say something but she was just floored by the woman in front of her. A smile began to creep across Chloe’s face and before either of them could speak, the redhead had thrown herself at Beca, kissing her with everything she could muster. Beca’s arms wrapped tightly around her as they fell into each other and everything around them faded away. Chloe was in her arms again, kissing her, and god she didn’t think she’d ever figure out how this happened.

 

“Break it up,” Aubrey said quietly, coming up behind Chloe. “Seriously, guys, people are taking pictures.” They broke apart sheepishly but Chloe refused to let go of Beca’s hand.

 

“Take off,” Stacie said to them. “I’ll cover the booth with Bree. You have some catching up to do.” They walked away hand in hand, toward a quieter part of campus. Once they found a spot under a tree, they sat. There was a lot more kissing before the two of them managed to actually speak.

 

“How are you even here?” Chloe asked, settling into Beca’s arms as she reclined against the tree trunk.

 

“Transferred,” Beca said. “My dad will be teaching here now.”

 

“I did hear about a new English professor,” Chloe said. “Wow.”

 

“I didn’t think for a second someone as incredible as you would be single,” Beca said. “I hoped, but I couldn’t bring myself to find out.”

 

“I thought that was what I wanted,” Chloe said softly. “To just leave it at two weeks. But I got back here and it was like… have you ever felt like the color was draining out of everything? That’s what it was like.” Beca raised their conjoined hands and kissed Chloe’s knuckles.

 

“I know what you mean,” Beca said. “I was kind of ruined after you. Nobody even registered to me.”

 

“I’m going to be incredibly presumptuous now,” Chloe said. “But I was hoping-”

 

“God yes,” Beca said. “Dating. Girlfriends, whatever, I want it. I want you.” Chloe got up and tugged Beca to her feet, leaving a slow and blistering kiss on her mouth.

 

“I guess sometimes things eventually do line up,” she said. Beca smiled and leaned in once more.

 

“Next time I’d like them not to take quite so long,” she said, “But I’m so glad they did.”


End file.
